Conventionally, in order to secure a conductive member, such as a shielding case, on a printed circuit board, a plurality of surface mount clips is soldered and connected to a conductor pattern surface of the printed circuit board so as to enclose a target IC, and an end edge and the like of an open side of the shielding case is secured to the respective surface mount clips. In this way, an IC can be enclosed by a shielding case maintained at ground electrical potential, and can be protected against noise. For this kind of surface mount clip, a surface mount clip, including a solder joint part and a pair of resilient contact parts, has been suggested. The solder joint part constitutes a lower surface of the surface mount clip and is to be soldered and connected to the above-described conductor pattern. The pair of resilient contact parts is extended from opposed sides of the solder joint part, bent toward a direction of an upper surface of the solder joint parts so as to come close to each other, and clip an end edge of the shielding case therebetween.
However, in some cases of the surface mount clip configured as above, the resilient contact parts are permanently deformed due to the end edge of the shielding case laterally hitting the resilient contact parts, which does not permit the surface mount clip to preferably clip the end edge of the shielding case. Thereupon a technique is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1) wherein most part of a surface mount clip including resilient contact parts is buried into a printed circuit board, and tongue pieces, formed on an end edge of a shielding case, are inserted and clipped between the buried resilient contact parts.